A Blossoming Virgin's Aesthetics
by KaityCat
Summary: Haruhi knows the girl in the mirror but is unfamiliar with the girl in herself. Why is she Crying. can a simple rainy day with Kyoya makes her normal again?Sounds worse than it really is Rated T just to be safe P
1. Limos are so roomy

Okay, I watched the last episode of Ouran again today and really wanted more! So I brushed the dust off my old fan fiction account and read some That's why I love this site cause then the anime never ends. Well I recently found I'm a Kyoya X Haruhi fan so why not try it out? NOTE: I have no Idea where I'm going with this, It's all off the top of my head, I love that about my brain, How my ideas can catch up with my fingers so everything is smooth, though grammar and spelling may not be good the story is pretty ok (I don't give my self enough credit on anything, low self esteem) so enough of my rant, enjoy. Oh, if the intro bored you you can skip to the real story a few paragraphs down.

--------------------------------------  
Intro:

Love-n-1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. 2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend

In my opinion that is too wordy, it's too technical, and it's too light. These days everything can be solved with science. There is a word for everything, and every word, even a small one, can be broken down and described by a bunch of big words. Compatibility is called "chemistry" for a reason. These days love is taken lightly and thrown around carelessly. The line between like and love is nearly non-existent these days. Love can only be described in one word, in my opinion, indescribable.

Love is different for everyone. To her it means a safe feeling while for him it cold mean similarities. And the business woman over there may think it means some one who will put up with you, and the boss over there may think it means some one who will put out for you. In any sense, the dictionary should say indescribable, not that load of crap at the beginning of this intro.

Haruhi Fujioka looked herself up and down in the mirror. She was beginning to blossom, emotionally that is. She had been feeling very angsty lately. At night she'd start crying for no reason, and her father wouldn't be there to comfort her cause he was at work. She stared at herself in the mirror and wanted to kill herself. Short hair like a boy's, a masculine figure that showed up by simply wearing boy's clothes, and an ironing board chest. So many boyish characteristics, the only thing keeping her from crying were her eyes, her only feminine physical feature. She kept eye contact with the "boy" in the mirror, careful not to break it. Then she was disgusted with how she felt about her self. Who was that voice in her head conjuring up these thoughts. She spaced in front of the mirror for a while and somehow got to the subject of her mother. She burst into tears.

Then she got angry with herself. "Why am I crying?!" she screamed aloud. No one was home to here her. "Who is this insecure girl who cries so easily?" she asked herself as she slid down the bathroom wall till she was sitting on the ground. "And why does my heart feel funny all the time? And why do I only cry when I'm alone? And why can't I stop crying right now?" she yelled. She finished her fit with one last question. "Why isn't mom here to help me?" she whispered. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, to the shrine of her mother. "Mom, " she whispered to the picture "I need you right now, I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. And I don't know who's crying right now, help." Suddenly the clock began to chime. "Crap, I'll be late for school!" she erupted leaping up to grab what she needed for school. She burst down the streets to get to school, tears left at home.

Club activities had ended and everyone was heading home. The sky was grey with cloud s enveloping the sun. Haruhi stared at it troublingly. Droplets of rain were dripping from the sky already. Everyone else had left while Haruhi was spacing. Everyone but Kyoya. "Hey, Haruhi," he said coolly.

"Hm?" Haruhi returned to reality and wizzed around to see what Kyoya wanted. "Yes sempai?" she asked.

"It's wet, do you have an umbrella?" he asked, showing no care in his voice.

Haruhi shook her head.

"Kay, I'll give you a ride home" he said, not really asking at all.

In the car, sorry, _limo_ Kyoya and Haruhi sat next to each other. Haruhi was staring intently at the sky. The rain was pouring now. The driver pulled over. Rolling down the window a tired looking man who seemed to be in his late fourties to early fifties appeared in the front seat. Ohtori Kyoya, I'm afraid we're stuck for a bit, I can't see through the rain. The window then rolled back up.

"Good thing you caught a ride, huh?" Kyoya asked.

But Haruhi was zombie-like at the moment staring intently at the sky.

Suddenly the sky was covered in a bright light that turned the world of gray below to a well lit society, thunder erupted from the clouds.

Haruhi let out a scream as her eyes snapped shut and her hands flew to her ears. She was huddled up in a ball, tears rolling down her cheaks.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, "Haruhi, you okay?" There was no response. "Haaaruuuhiii" he chimed, nudging her a bit, trying to get a response. Nothing in return. Then he remembered the time her and Hikaru had gone on a date.

Flashback

"Haruhi is afraid of thunder!" Screamed Tamaki into his cell phone.

"When thunder erupts she gets scared and can't move!"

End Flashback

"Oh ya." Kyoya remembered. "DRIVER!" he yelled through an intercom.

"Yes, Ohtori-san?" the voice box responded.

"Put on some music, put it on really loud," Kyoya said. And just like that the limo was filled with music. Kyoya then rolled up the second layer of windows, the black ones that blocked out the outside world. The room in the limo was now filled with music, so loud you had to get close to hear some one, the room was only lit by dim lights on the ceiling, and the leather was really, really soft.

"Thank you sempai…" Haruhi whispered as she loosened up. That's when she realized who she was with. Her heart turned to solid lead and felt heavy in her chest, lots of bizzar questions started to pop into her head. And she started to cry for no reason again. "

"Haruhi, what's wrong now?" Kyoya asked.

"My heart feels funny, and I have weird questions and…I really have no idea why I'm crying!" she shouted above the music. Kyoya nodded,"does the heart thing affect your breatrhing?" he asked

"No," she responded "It just feels really heavy."

"And what are these questions?" he asked, calculating things in his head.

"Weird things like if you think of me as a girl or a boy, and why you're being so nice, and-" she was then cut off by a kiss. Her heart suddenly went from sinking to soaring. After a minute she broke the kiss off with a smile, "I like this," she said happily. "My heart feels light again and the questions are gone and I like my self now and-" she was cut off again because Kyoya put a finger to her mouth. "Shhh," he whispered, "enough talking." And the kisses continued.

That morning Kyoya was the first awake, the two had only kissed but Haruhi and Kyoya fell asleep, or more, Haruhi fell asleep while Kyoya watched and then he got tired and fell asleep too.

That morning the rain was only starting to let up. Haruhi called her father and told him that she spent the night with a friend cause the rain was so bad, and the two headed toward school. Kyoya began to leave the car, but not before Haruhi grabbed his sleeve.

"Sempai, where do we stand?" she asked

Kyoya sat back down and put his hands behind his head. "Well, because you are a "guy" we'll keep it quiet for a while, you can call me after school on my cell phone" he emphasized the word 'after' . "I don't know if I want my father knowing yet, and the what the rest of the club doesn't know won't hurt them, so at school act like nothing happened. _Leave it to Kyoya to turn a relationship into a business _Haruhi thought.

"Sounds good sempai" she chimed.

Did I rush things? I hope I did ;P

Well, please R&R, I will repost really fast for a while cause I spent all last night coming up with enough stuff to almost make a one shot out of enough material for like 20 chapters (guessing the number) So ya, I just realized this is my first Ouran fic oO


	2. Me and my low self esteem need help!

I hate this story so much! But I swore I'd finally finish a fic I started so now I'm screwed. Kyoya isn't in character AT ALL and Haruhi is way to whiney, thank you Jayu and BloodFat for confirming my thougfhts (I never give myself credit for anything so I thought it was just me and my low self esteem) OKAY! Let's shoot for a stronger HAruhi and a colder Kyoya…Oh god I'm gonna suck at this. Please tell me what you think and OMG I CAN'T DO ALL THOSE IDEAS I HAD MADE UP CAUSE KYOYA WAS WAY TOO NICE! Okay, off the top of my head, stronger characters, GO!

Uh…okay this is hard…I'm drawling a blank…I need to sleep on it! Sorry for this chapter just wanted you to know I NEED HELP and OMG I'm pathetic TT

Okay please give me plot ideas! Sorry again for this really emo crappy chapie


	3. The happy enough couple

Okay, I thought about this idea to get a colder Kyoya. Haruhi is still really whiney. I'll fix that later…I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for what I did! I think it's still cute (enough)

--------------------

Some times you change for the ones you love. Some times you act different around that certain some one. Kyoya isn't that type of person. Sure he has that smile he puts on for the club and those of high stature. But that is for merit. If you aren't of importance he's not going to try to impress you. In this day and age looks dominate how things are decided. Kyoya was lucky to be born with die hard good looks. He still has to work to get what he wants though. And if he calculates his plans right , which he always does, he gets the prize. That is, except for the Ohtori family company domination.

The rest of the school week was normal. Classes were had and Club activities went on. Soon Friday turned to Saturday. Kyoya showed up at Haruhi's door in the early afternoon. "Want to go some where?"he asked plainly

"Sure, sempai." Haruhi said. "Dad, I'm going out for a bit!" she called, and with that the two left. They walked through the park, neither saying much. Kyoya had a different aura than he had a few days ago in the limo. And Haruhi noticed.

"Sempai, you seem different than you were on Wednesday." She finally said.

"How so?" he asked in return.

"Well," Haruhi began "you're quieter and you seem to be calculating."

"Well, you've known me a whole year, this is who I am." He said. " I acted different the other day cause I was hosting you." He said bluntly.

"Hosting?" Haruhi repeated, not familiar with the word being used in that tense. "Hosting…" she played with the word in her mouth. "Hosting…we have a verb for it now?" she asked.

"Yes, I've been talking to Tamaki too much if I'm actually using the word he came up with." He mumbled.

"So you were just putting on an act?" she asked, putting more of a tilt to her hip now and getting a little annoyed with how smug he was.

"There was an advantage, and used it." He said simply. "How else are you going to get to the top?"

"Never again, she said making sure Kyoya was giving her eye contact. "I am never showing my vulnerable side to any one ever again." She said starting to walk off.

"If you leave now your going to start feeling "funny" again" Kyoya said still not turning to face her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked stopping and turning to face him, but keeping her distance.

"You're heart will get heavy again, face it, you're in over you're head. You've been a boy so long you need reassurance of you're femininity. And for some reason you want that closure from me." He said simply." This relationship would be a win-win, you'd get the closure you need and I'd get you." He diagnosed.

"Why do you want me?" Haruhi asked.

"Because my heart fancies it." Kyoya returned.

Haruhi paused for a moment and then walked up to Kyoya and linked to his arm

"Rich Bastard." She said a little angrier than when she usually said it.

-----------------------------------

Okay, so there it is. Ya I really need to stop listening to The Fray when I do my writing, everything gets too romantic or sad. Yes that's my excuse! It's sad but it's mine!

Okay so I have a feeling I lost more readers than I gained just now but I'm happier with it plus I have my self respect to worry about.

Oh, randome news that has nothing to do with the story, I'm really happy right now cause I just passed my Black Belt test!!!WOO!!!!!!!


	4. A family Reunion

I'm feeling agnsty right now…don't know why, I should be happy. Oh well, I'll try not to let that affect my writing. Okay here we go! And this is supposed to be a happy chapter too! I KNOW! Instead of listening to The Fray while I write, which I've been doing, I'll listen to Avenue Q! That's cheery! Okay now to ACTUALLY START

-----------------------------

Tamaki is not the type of person to distrust some one easily. Sure he has his fits and paranoia attacks and his occasional visit to the emo corner, but in the scheme of things he is a very trusting person. He would really only hate some one if they did something very bad or hurt him or a friend very badly. He is called a moron all the time and their may be a hint of truth to that. But all in all he knows a good friend when he sees one. And not all his ideas are stupid. He did create the Host club after all.

Kyoya and Haruhi came up to her apartment complex and opened the door. Surprisingly, on the other side of the door the rest of the Host Club sat around a kotatsu table accompanied by Haruhi's dad.

"Harihi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclamed Tamaki "What are you doing with Kyoya?!"

Haruhi was having problems coming up with words, even if she had any it would have been pointless seeing as Tamaki wouldn't let her talk because he was doing enough for the two of them. Plus he was squeezing the air out of her lungs. But, as usual, Kyoya knew what to say, almost as though he had expected it or something.

"Actually, we were doing the pictures for one of the albums for the new year. I'm doing the twins next then you then Mori and Hunny." He said writing something down on his clip-board.

"Then why was your hand on her waist?" he yelled. Haruhi was starting to morph from red to purple from a lack of oxygen.

"She fell and she's not the "naughty" type, that's the elementary school boys department. So to prevent a broken limb I caught her." He then mumbled "I'm charging you for that save just now."

Haruhi didn't care seeing as she could barely breathe.

"And let her go, she can't pay us back if she's dead, ladies aren't flattered by corpses." He sighed.

"Oh, SORRY HARUHI!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE DADDY!!!!" Tamaki exclaimed as he dropped Haruhi to the floor. "Let Daddy make it better with a hug!"

"Don't touch me," she gasped her face going from blue back to purple. She had an angry face, though that could have been the discoloration.

Hunny stared at the scene from Mori's shoulders. He looked down, "Do you think that they're…" he began. Mori showed his agreement with a nod. "hm…" Hunny said staring. Then flowers circled him again as he exclaimed "Haru-chan are you going to have cake with us again? Or are you gonna take a dirt nap?"

That evening, in Haruhi's home her and her father were eating dinner.

"So, are you fond of Kyoya?" Ranka said after swallowing a bite of rolled eggs.

"Eh?!" Haruhi said shocked and fumbling with her chopsticks. "No, he's from the Host club," she began, her face looked angry then "and I owe him so much damn money…" she mumbled.

"You can't pull the wool over my eyes," said Ranka cheerily, "You two have a thing going on and I can tell! Don't be embarrassed he's a charming boy, I'd go out with him if it was legal." He joked.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, we are." She was too tired to continue lying. "But don't tell." She said looking at her father. "I know how much of a gossip you are!"

Ranka's face got serious.

"Be careful though. Don't get in over your head."

"Yes dad," Haruhi sighed already tired of the conversation. Then something started to play in her head from earlier that day when she was walking through the park with Kyoya.

FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You're heart will get heavy again, face it, you're in over you're head"

END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(nice, long complicated flash back huh?)

The phrase played over and over again in her head. "You're in over your head."

She shook it off. "I don't like the miso soup, I made it too watery." She sighed

"WHAT?! No I love this miso soup!" exclaimed Ranka. The distraction never failed to change the subject.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

THE END! So I tried making Haruhi less whiney this time. But while I was writing the middle of this chapter I got really high strung

Flashback to middle of the story

"T-H-R-O-U-G…WHERE IS THE "H"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!oh there it is….next to the "g"…WHAT IS THE WORD THAT MEANS THAT THING?!"

end flashback

So ya, hope you liked this, My friend M-chan helped to make the chapter funnier for those of you,like her, who can't stand a serious moment.


End file.
